


Imagine Your OTP

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, M/M, San Francisco Giants, THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS, The Establishment, an au of an au of an au, consensual sexual slavery, don't ask me why that one tag is in all caps, i didn't type it that way, wth ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: "I dunno," Brandon says. "This one, the redhead? I bet most of the team would be all over her."

  "Wow," Bum says. "I'd be all over her. Bet that pale skin marks up real well."
But what if Brandon said Bum could buy the redhead?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes from Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159456) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla). 



> This is a little look at a possible AU of "Scenes from Another Life" and probably won't make any sense unless you've read at least the first chapter of that fic. Also Bum and Brandon have the same middle name, which is why the Kyle thing happened.

Cassandra

 

"Do you know who those guys were?" Tim asks Cassandra as they get ready for the actual Auction. "The last two who looked at you?"

"No," she says. "Well, they looked familiar, especially...." She trails off and laughs, probably more than she should. She's still a little giddy after being inspected by potential buyers. "I was going to say 'the big one.' The one with the longer hair."

"Yeah, well, he's Madison Bumgarner, one of the best pitchers in baseball. The other guy's Brandon Belt. He's pretty good too." Tim looks a little shocked. "There's like three Giants here looking like buyers."

"How would I know?" she asks. "I like hockey." She doesn't say that if Tyler Sequin and Jordie Benn looked her over as a couple, she'd wonder if she fallen down a hole into some AO3 AU. She's about to say something more, when she has another unsettling thought. What, she thinks, if people ship those two ball players? Actually belonging to someone's OTP would be super weird. Imagine your OTP, she thinks and tries not to giggle.

"Anyway," she says, getting back to the subject. "The dark haired one wasn't all that into me. I don't think he likes girls."

Behind them, Cassandra's Trainer clears her throat. "If we're done speculating about the buyers...."

Cassandra blushes and bows her head. "This girl apologizes, Mistress Rosa."

Rosa appears to be in a relatively good mood; the blow she lands on Cassandra's hip with her crop is more a tap than anything harsh.

* * *

Buster

 

"Lot Five--Cassandra," the Auctioneer says. 

As she starts into her spiel about the girl, Buster hears Bum mutter to Brandon. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes," Brandon says, showing more patience than Buster would. "Are you?"

Unlike the ten other times they've had this conversation today in Buster's hearing, Bum actually pauses. "Yeah," he says after a moment, sounding much more certain than he has. "I am."

Cassandra's lovely, Buster thinks. She's described in the catalog as an "armful" which, as usual, means plump. Even though she's not all that tall, she sure looks like she can take almost anything. Of course Establishment slaves in general can take almost anything, but Bum's hard on subs. The most important thing, though, is the fact that this is her third sale--she'll be able to guide Bum and Brandon through the ownership process in the same way Derek did for Buster. 

The bidding on her is brisk, but Bum hangs in there, bidding with a frowning concentration Buster recognizes all too well from both the mound and the dungeon. Buster leans forward a little to glance around Bum to Brandon. He looks more indulgent than anything else and Buster wonders what it would be like to have an actual partner who was that supportive. 

"Damn," Bum mutters when he finally wins the three way bidding war between himself, an apparently single guy and an amazingly well-dressed woman wearing a tiara. Not many women, Buster thinks absently, can pull that look off.

"You okay?" Brandon asks Bum as Cassandra's Trainer leads her off the stage. His own eyes are a little wide and he looks slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Bum slides an arm around Brandon's shoulders. "I'm not a cheapskate like you, Kyle."

Brandon laughs and Buster relaxes a little. 

"Lot Six, Timothy," The Auctioneer says. 

 

* * *

Tim

 

"Anything else you need?" Buster asks Bumgarner once they've all piled into the elevator. Tim and Cassandra both start to kneel, but Buster shakes his head. "Don't bother," he says. 

Bumgarner glances at Cassandra, but says nothing to her as she settles on her knees. 

"Stop asking," Bumgarner says to Tim's new Master. "We're good, okay?"

"Sorry," Buster says, but he doesn't sound particularly apologetic. 

It's strange, he thinks. He knows a lot more about Buster than he has about any of his other owners, at least at the beginning. Since Buster bought him on a whim, he might even know more about Buster than Buster knows about him. That's weird. And now, if he gets a chance, he can tell Cassandra a fair amount about her new owners. Well, about them professionally, that is. That's weird too.

"Hey, Buster can I ask your boy something?" Belt says. 

"Sure," Buster says. "Tim, formal voice when you're talking to Brandon."

"You too, girl," Bum says quickly.

Echoed by Cassandra, Tim murmurs, "yes Master," before turning his attention to Belt. 

"Lot of fuss for me to ask if you two know each other," Belt says with a laugh. 

"This boy knows Cassandra well, Sir." Even as he answers, he wonders why Belt didn't just ask Cassandra. 

"Good," Bumgarner says. "Cause y'all'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Buster looks at Tim and Tim can almost see the wheels turning. Buster, he thinks, seems to have plenty of ideas. 

"Are you guys gonna be...."

"Buster?" Bumgarner says. "Shut up."

Tim's Master just laughs and tugs on Tim's leash. Tim follows, anticipation quickly crowding everything else out of his mind. 

* * *

Madison

 

Madison hasn't had a girl in his life since Ali and they quit fooling around shortly before he and Brandon got together. He's played with girls now and then at various Establishment clubs, but that doesn't really count. This, he thinks as Cassandra kneels in front of him, counts.

She's only wearing a temporary collar, but even that gets to him more than he expected it to. It's black and he likes the look of it above and beyond the symbolism; he's going to put her in black a lot even though everyone uses black leather.

Speaking of black leather....

"Go find a bondage sleeve or some gloves or even some cuffs so I can bind your arms," he says. "And a strap."

Cassandra heads into the bedroom and Madison waits for a comment from Brandon about predictability; after all, it's pretty obvious what he has planned. Instead, Brandon just leans back in his chair and puts his feet up on the coffee table. He doesn't look put out, even in that huffy, passive-aggressive way he has sometimes, so Madison just mentally shrugs and waits for Cassandra to come back. 

She's pretty when she crawls, he thinks and looks over at Brandon. "Nice," Brandon says quietly as Cassandra kneels in front of Madison.

Cassandra's breathing picks up as Madison slides the gloves onto her arms and then locks them together, and when he comes back around he can see that her chest is flushed a little, just like it was in the Showroom. Oh yeah, he thinks. "Kneel up on the coffee table, girl," he says. "I don't want to put my back out leaning over."

"Be hard to explain it," Brandon says. "Um Boch...Ah gotta start the year on the DL, it's mah back ya know, 'cause Ah were smacking mah slave girl's titties," he adds in his best Madison impression. After all these years, he's pretty good at it even if he does emphasize Madison's poor grammar a little too much. 

Madison laughs, but he's watching Cassandra closely. The corners of her eyes crinkle a little even though she doesn't smile. He needs to tell her it's okay to smile, he thinks. She's gonna have to get used to them eventually. Might as well start now.

And he might as well start now too, he thinks, reaching for the strap.

* * *

Brandon

They're all in bed--Brandon and Madison in the bedroom, Cassandra on a pallet in the suite's living room, when Madison says, "Look...." Brandon suppresses a sigh. Madison always starts serious conversations like that. He doesn't ask the question Brandon expects; in fact, he doesn't ask a question at all.

"You can talk to her, you know."

"I know that," Brandon says, feeling oddly defensive. "I just...I wanted to give you room to...I dunno, exert your dominance or something." Wow, he sounds like an idiot. "Make it clear who's boss. Well, her boss," he adds.

"You're her boss too. She's _our_ girl, not just mine."

"Maddy," Brandon says, going up on one elbow to look down at Madison. "Don't play stupid. She's your girl first, which is exactly why I suggested this in the first place. And you know that."

"Okay, fine. But look, I know girls aren't your thing; would you rather not...." Now it's Madison's turn to look frustrated and trail off. "Not see her all that much?"

"What and miss the sight of you working someone over?" Brandon smiles. "Like I said, don't be stupid. That was hot."

"But you didn't want her to...."

"Not this time," Brandon says. "I meant it--I wanted you to work her over on your own. Give her a chance to see how it's going to be. Trust me, later on...well, I might not be all that into girls, but a blowjob's a blowjob, ya know?"

"So you're okay with it?"

"You ask me that again, I'll kick your ass." 

And yeah, he is okay with it, Brandon thinks. He was sure he would be, but still, it is a pretty big change. He'd been afraid that, when presented with the reality, he might freak out, but no.

"Like you could." Madison reaches up and pushes him gently on the chest. "Speaking of blow jobs," Madison says. "I know you liked what you saw. I'm not Establishment trained, but if you don't mind...."

"Kyle? Shut up and blow me."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on tumblr and got this: Prompt - Bum/Belt - Belt lets Bum bid on the redhead Cassandra from Ch 1 of Scenes From Another Life. I loved that little detail when I read and I thought it might make for something interesting! :)
> 
> Technically this fic is, therefore, an AU of an AU of an AU. I'm getting dizzy here. And the fact is, it did make for something interesting, so thank you, Anon!


End file.
